1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of subcarriers modulated by different data overlap each other in OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) communication. For this reason, a peak to average power ratio (PAPR) has a tendency to increase.
A phase adjustment method is proposed in order to reduce a PAPR. The phase adjustment method includes a selected mapping (SLM) method. In the SLM method, a block of data constituting an OFDM symbol is multiplied by U (U>1) available phase vectors. The available phase vector has N phase elements, and each phase element corresponds to one of N subcarriers individually.
That is, it is known that when a communication apparatus that performs a communication in accordance with OFDM sets a phase vector with respect to data to be transmitted, a phase vector having a lowest PAPR is selected from a plurality of phase vectors (see, for example, JP-A-2007-124656).